


Seventeen

by Duckiedemyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reckless Behavior, Smoking, Song Based, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiedemyx/pseuds/Duckiedemyx
Summary: A present. That's all this trip was supposed to be. To get a present for a friend.Oh was Lance wrong about that.





	Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present. That's all this trip was supposed to be. A present for their friends birthday. But oh, did it turn out to be much more. Not that Lance is complaining.

A door bell chimed overhead as Lance and Hunk walked in.  
"I just don't get it. Shouldn't they want something, I don't know. More tech-y?" Lance asked as he followed Hunk through the aisles of records, eyeing some of them skeptically.

"I mean, yeah I could have done that and been like everyone else. Or I could be more original and get them something they'll really enjoy." Hunk said as he picked up a record and flipped it over to examine the back, his eyes skimming through the songs written there before flipping it over and placing it back into its slot. Lance watched him do this for five more records before he started getting bored. His fingers tapped against his jean clad thighs as his eyes started skimming around the store. It was a pretty interesting store with different colors everywhere. Depending on the genre of the music, the stands holding the records were different colors. R&B was purple, Rock was Red, Classical was Orange, etc. They were currently in the pop section which was green. His eyes scanned through the many different kinds of records. Some were black and white while others were a blast of tie dye or watercolor. His eyes landed on one particular one that had a beetle with its wings spread out before he lost interest.

His eyes scanned along the black walls, observing all of the instruments that were on display. Some guitars hung on wires, drums with stands, and microphones that were so intricately placed that they formed a silhouette of someone singing.  
For a little hole in the wall shop like this one, is was actually pretty well decorated and designed. Even the outside was eye catching, which is how hunk had wandered in here on their way back from seeing a movie. At first glance it looked like a normal building, but upon a closer look, you could see that in each letter of the shops name was a different montage of different artists. The place was called Altea Records.  
Lance wouldn't be lying he had been tempted to leave Hunk behind, but he couldn't do that to his friend. Especially since he wanted Lance's input with what to gift pidge for their birthday.  
"Do you even know what kind of music they like?" He asked as his eyes fell back onto Hunk. He was shifting through a few colorful records as he spoke.  
"Yeah, they're a huge fan of the Beatles. Don't you remember?" He asked as he looked up, a playful smile on his lips. "You said that they were just a stupid boy boyband and pidge said that they were more than that. They were the beginning of what would soon become a new era for rock and pop music and you responded that they weren't all that great because their music was nothing but sappy love songs. And then they threw a shoe at your face."  
Lance sniffed as he upturned his head at the memory. "I'm still right. They're nothing but a glorified boyband that only got the attention they got because they sang those types of songs."  
Hunk shrugged as he went back to rifling through the records. "I mean, that kind of was what was popular back then."  
Lance huffed as he turned back to Hunk, hands on his hips, "Well then they didn't know what good music sounded like."  
"Oh? And you do?" A voice spoke behind him. Lance jumped as he made a startled noise before he whipped around, his balance failing him as he started teetering to the side. A hand reached out and steadied him as he caught his footing and righted himself. He turned to look at the stranger, a few choice words ready when his breath stopped.  
Standing in front of him was an absolutely stunning man. His hair was long and dark, while his eyes were bright and piercing. He was a few inches shorter than Lance, but not by much. His arms were muscular as they pulled at his black tshirt and his hands were big where they held Lance's arm.  
Lance looked up and was blown away by the playfulness in those deep amatheyst eyes. A small smile came to the strangers face as he let go of Lance and leaned backwards as his eyes roamed down Lance's body. He could feel himself becoming self conscious. He liked the way he looked and was confident in himself, but when a more muscular and well groomed man stood in front of him, it made him shrink.  
The man caught Lance's eye once more, his smile becoming more apparent as he crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side.  
"Well?" He asked as he leaned against one of the record stands, his body still facing Lance. "What do you consider good music?"  
Lance startled as he remembered he had been asked a question. But this was a no brainer for him. "Obviously, Beyonce is without a doubt amazing. Not to mention Daddy Yankee and Selena." He stated, his chest puffed out proudly.  
The stranger let out a chuckle as he quirked an eyebrow, "That's what you consider good?"  
Lance was taken aback. Sure, beyonce was a little mainstream and maybe so was Daddy Yankee, but how dare he talk about Selena in that way. His face contorted in frustration and he got ready to open his mouth and really let this guy know what he thought about him. Unfortunately before he could do anything, Mr. Tall-dark-and rude lifted a finger as he signalled for Lance to stay as he turned and walked away. Lance was standing there, mouth agape, not believing what had just happened. Did he just tell him to stay and then just walk away?  
Lance was so angry at how rude this guy was being. What kind of person does he think he is to talk and treat lance that way. He was still fuming when the man came back, two records in his hands. He walked up to Lance and handed them to him.  
"Here. Try listening to them. Then you'll know what good music sounds like." He said as he smiled at lance again. Lance eyed the records being held out to him. He scoffed as he pushed them back towards the other man.  
"No thanks. I think I'll just stick with my music." He huffed as he spun around and stomped over to hunk who looked like he had gotten what he needed as he was being rung up by another man behind a glass counter. Once he reached Hunk he huffed again and leaned against Hunk as the cashier looked at him questionably as he placed Hunk's purchases in a bag.  
"Everything alright?" The cashier asked as he looked at Lance and then past him. An eyebrow rose as he stared and then let his eyes fall back upon Lance.  
"Yeah, everything's fine." He sighed. Yeah he was upset, but there was no way he was going to take his frustrations from that guy onto this poor cashier. He straightened himself up, just as he caught something in his peripheral vision. He looked over to see the guy from before coming around the counter to stand next to the cashier.  
He looked at Lance quizzically as he stood next to the cashier.  
"Hey Keith!" The other man smiled as he looked at the raven haired guy. Keith didn't respond as he continued staring at Lance. He lifted a bag into the air, his eyes never leaving Lance.  
"Hey, sorry if I offended you with something I said. I'd still like you to give these a listen. Free of charge as an apology." He spoke, his hands pulled taunt on the plastic bag extended outward. Lance started at Keith then at the bag, then Keith again. His hand lifted without him really realizing what he was doing. For the briefest moment, their fingers grazed before Keith let go suddenly and Lance had to quickly grab the bag before it could clatter against the glass countertop.  
Keith mumbled a quick sorry before he suddenly turned and walked away, getting lost in the colorful sea of records. Lance watched him go, a feeling of confusion washing over his senses. What exactly had just happened.  
"Wow. I've never seen Keith act like that before." The cashier spoke, startling Lance out of his thoughts as he turned to look at him. "Can I ask what he gave you?" He asked as he looked curiously at the bag Lance was holding onto like a vice. He relaxed his hand and focused on the crinkle of the plastic as his hands went into the motion of opening it up. Inside were the two records Keith had tried to give him earlier.  
"Uh, it looks like someone named Prince and another named, uh," he pulled it out as the name wasn't on the sleeve. He flipped it over and scanned the back.  
"Looks like Jimmy Hendrix?" He asked ad his eyes looked at the cashier. The man looked deep in thought as he stared at the record Lance was holding. A few more seconds of his staring he looked up and caught Lance's eyes.  
"You should give them a listen. They're both good artists. They're both actually Keith's favorites." He said, a smile on his face.  
Lance looked down at the record he held in his hand. Keith's favorite? Why would he give them to Lance?  
"Well, I don't mean to ruin this lovely interaction, but we kind of have to go." Hunk interjected, looking at the clock behind the cashier on the wall. It was almost five o'clock. Which meant they had exactly eight minutes to walk four blocks before their bus left and they'd be stuck waiting for another hour and a half.  
"Oh crap." Lance cursed as he shoved the record back into the bag and followed Hunk out the door, turning back around to wave at the cashier.  
"Thanks," he paused, his hand still in the air. He never caught the mans name.  
"It's Shiro." He answered, another smile on his face as he waved back.  
"Right," lance smiled, "Thanks Shiro!" He shouted as he flew out the door, hand still raised as a goodbye. He ran after Hunk as he thought back to Keith. He let his eyes linger to the bag once again clasped in his hand. He smiled as he looked up. Maybe he'll have to come back another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually know nothing about the Beatles. Never really listened to them and never really cared to. I do however love Prince.  
> This is still kind of a prototype and honestly, we'll just see how it goes. I actually wanted more conflict between Lance and Keith, but then this kind of happened. Not super happy about it, but I'm probably too lazy to go back and rewrite it.  
> Also, this was all written on my phone, so if there are mistakes I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter story. I can't guarantee when I will post new chapters, but I hope you liked this beginning.


End file.
